the_earth_chronicles_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Benji
The main protagonist of The Earth Chronicles II, and third Chosen Hero. Benji Dover is the sole son to Wallace and Maria Dover, who went into hiding from the Parliament to safeguard him. Benji is very hard-headed, stubborn, and tends to charge-in first. His caretaker, the Ordeal Elder Saenz, took great care of him and taught him swordsmanship as he was growing up. He became friends with Sein upon his arrival from Osyris. At the age of 21, Benji learns of his destiny as the last Paladin in existence, and is given the enormous task of finding his holy power in order to challenge the Parliament and uncover its dark secrets. He’s met with many faces, and alienates himself against other figures who attempt to stop his trail to destiny. But he is not alone in his journey; he is joined by his best friend Sein, captain of the Webb Guerrilla Pelo, Eopian Guardian Gloria, Pirate Captain Ale, nomad warrior Abdiel, and ex-Parliament engineer Alini. Venturing the world as heroes, Benji and company must reveal the dark secrets hiding behind the crimson curtain that is the Parliament. Class and Abilities Benji is a primary Holy Knight class, classified as a Squire at the start of the game. His core abilities are Rally, which increases the party's Attack in battle, and his multi-attack, which could lead to multiple crits. He has one healing spell, though very weak, called First Aid. However, this can cure Poison and Burn, two ailments presented early in the game. One Magic-based attack he learns as a Squire is Holy Smite, which summons a golden thunder-like attack from the sky onto his target, which deals Holy damage. However, since Benji has low Magic Attack stats as a Squire, this attack deals ineffective damage. As a typical swordsman, he can learn passive JP skills such as Sword Mastery, which permanently increases his Attack by 10%, and Shield Mastery, which increases the chances to block incoming attacks by 5%. Benji's first class advancement is White Knight, attained after pledging himself to the Holy Light upon arriving at New Freeska. Becoming a White Knight is Benji's first step to Paladinhood, now being able to cast more Holy spells and wear Heavy Armor. Being a White Knight lets Benji bless his party members with powerful individual buffs that can increase their offensive and defensive stats. In addition, Benji can now learn new passive JP skills that can increase his holy damage in general, resistance to the elements, and Armor Mastery. Lastly, Benji can learn a critical spell called Resurrection, which can revive his fallen comrades in the midst of combat. At this point, Benji can also attain new sub-classes to further develop his role in combat; he can choose Reaver, which focuses on brutal attacks with two-handed swords, a tanky defensive front-liner with Protector, or a more supporting healing role as a Preacher. Though he is not forced to focus in one sub-class, Benji can only have one sub-class equipped. Benji's second class advancement and final class is Paladin, the destiny he was given at birth. As a Paladin, Benji gains access to Greatshields, which are mostly effective if Benji is built as a Protector, a much higher Magic Attack stat to increase his Holy magic damage, and stronger effectiveness against Dark enemies.Category:Protagonists Category:Chosen Hero Category:Playable Characters